From A to Z
by BrokenDreamz95
Summary: 26 moments set during Korra and Mako's relationship, following each letter of the alphabet. Post season finale. Complete.
1. A is for Adamant

**Summary: **26 moments set during Korra and Mako's relationship, following each letter of the alphabet.  
**Rating:** T for mild language and suggestive themes  
**Pairing:** Makorra  
**Main Genre(s):** Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort  
**A/N:** This is something I have been wanting to do for quite some time, and now that I have each individual prompt set in stone, I've decided to work on this alongside my oneshot collection. Most of these will be written ahead of time, allowing me time to focus on writing for and updating _Until the Day I Die_. This series will be updated every other day. For example; if I were to upload a new chapter on a Monday, the next one would not be released until Wednesday.

These will vary from present tense to past tense.

These will vary from oneshots to drabbles.

I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Korra. The wonderful series belongs Mike and Bryan.

* * *

_A is for Adamant_

* * *

Korra was always an adamant young woman.

From the moment she threw herself into her first pro-bending match as the replacement waterbender for the Fire Ferrets, to putting an end to Amon and the Equalists and fulfilling her duties as the Avatar, Mako had always known she was headstrong and strong-willed. If he ever needed proof on the matter, all he had to do was sit and watch her airbending training from the sidelines. So here he sat on the pavement of the training grounds located on Air Temple Island, watching his girlfriend stare down the training gates. He had never seen her hesitant with the gates before; she had always barreled toward them after sending a gust their way. However, he did have an idea of what exactly she was doing — or rather, wanted to do. He caught her sideways glance in his direction and knew his suspicions rang true. Korra wanted to use him for her training.

"Oh no," Mako folded his arms across his chest. "I am not helping you train."

"Come on!" she groaned, turning to fully face him. "Tenzin says I need to practice defensive techniques, and what better way to practice them then with another bender?"

"Korra, air and fire don't really mix well," he stated as he stood up, surveying the various trees and plants surrounding them. With a flick of his wrist toward them, he continued. "With your luck, you'd start a huge fire on the island. Why not ask Bo or one of the kids to help you?"

"Because I want you to help me! Besides, if a fire does start, I can just put it out. Come on! It'll be fun!"

The young firebender let out a lengthy sigh. There really was no use in fighting her; whatever she wanted, she would push and push until she finally acquired it. That didn't mean that he would give in so easily, however. _Especially_ with the risk that accompanied her current want. "I'm not going to be at fault for burning down the entire island. The answer is no."

"Mako, I need to learn how to use the defensive techniques properly. Against _all _types of benders." Her lips protruded in to a pout, and from that moment, Mako knew he wasn't getting out of this. "And that includes fire, so come on!"

"That also includes earth, which is not my department." His face settled in a scowl. "Bolin will be more willing to help you than I am."

"What's the big deal? It's just a few, quick defensive moves. Come on!"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that no means—Hey!"

Just like that, Mako was pulled forward by a strong gust, landing face first onto the cement. He groans and flips over, gazing up at the young woman standing over him.

"You're helping me whether you like it or not, Cool Guy," she grinned, taking his hand in her own and helping lift him to his feet.

"I figured as much... Jeez." He brought a hand to rub the back of his head, wincing in pain when he went over a tender spot. "But if you set _anything_ on fire, you're at fault, not me."

She grinned at her accomplishment, motioning for him to stand back a few feet. He did as told, not wanting to get her started again, and prepped himself to aid the Avatar in her training.

* * *

Quick little author's note, here. I need words for the letters V and X. Those two seem to be the most difficult for me. If you have any words for those two letters, please leave them in a review or shoot me a PM! Next update will be this Wednesday, the 19th.


	2. B is for Blessing

_B is for Blessing_

* * *

"So let me get this straight... You want to marry my daughter?"

"Y-yes, sir..." Mako stammered. His eyes remained on the burly water tribe man, only shifting about when Tonraq's eyes met his own. He had arrived to the small home belonging to Korra's parents nearly ten minutes ago, but to Mako, it felt like a lifetime as he sat across from his girlfriend's father. It had been nearly two minutes since he blurted out his request, asking Tonraq's permission to marry his only child. It wasn't exactly how he had planned to ask, but his anxiety proved too strong and ended up getting the best of him. The minute he uttered the word 'marry', Tonraq's eyes had widened and quickly narrowed as he furrowed his brows. Mako had almost wished he hadn't said a thing to the man when the silence set, though he wasn't one to go against the traditional way of asking for a woman's hand in marriage, having been taught by his own father from an early age. He wasn't one to go behind Tonraq's back, either. He'd be crazy if he had.

"I already have a ring and everything." Mako glanced quickly enough at the older man to notice one of his eyebrows raise and quickly began to correct himself. "But — uh — I didn't mean to go against the customs you have here regarding marriage, sir! I probably should have come to you before I even did anything..."

"Rings are a custom in Republic City, are they not?" Tonraq calmly asked. When the young man across from him nodded after a slight hesitance, he continued. "Korra is living in the city, now, so, she should take up the customs of the city." Upon hearing those words, Mako's brows rose in wonder. Tonraq took notice of this, of course, and quickly corrected the young man. "Don't take what I said as an answer, Mako. I haven't given you one, yet."

The silence washed over the room once more, leaving Mako to look about the room and shift in his seat awkwardly. He caught the older man fold his arms across his broad chest and gripped nervously at his scarf, silently asking for some sort of assistance from his late father. If there was something he needed most at this time, it was reassurance from his girlfriend who always made sure to keep her father in line when it came to his relationship with Mako. The man seemed to enjoy sending some sort of fear or intimidation in Mako's general direction, as was standard for most fathers when it came to their little girl dating. It was the reason Mako came to enjoy Senna's company more than Tonraq's, and the reason Mako wished it was tradition to ask the mother for her daughter's hand in marriage rather than the father's.

"I really love your daughter, sir, and I wish for nothing more than to make her happy." Mako finally broke the silence, realizing that, perhaps Tonraq remained quiet as to wait for Mako to give reason as to why he should grant him permission for such a big step in both his and his daughter's lives. "I work hard everyday at making her and keeping her happy. I love nothing more than to see her smile, and I really hope that when she does, she isn't faking it just to make me shut up." He allowed himself a small chuckle before continuing. "When she's upset, I'm always the first person to console her. When she cries, I let her cry on my shoulder. I know she has a lot of duties as the Avatar which — no doubt — stresses her out, but I always try my hardest to help her whenever she needs it, even if she won't admit it. I wish to keep doing these things forever, and marrying Korra secures that promise. If you would allow it."

The silence returned, leaving Mako rather uneasy, despite his confidence in the small speech he had just given to Tonraq. The older man inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, further making the young firebender uncomfortable. Tonraq soon opens his eyes, setting his gaze on Mako who squirmed slightly in his seat. Not knowing what the man would say or do next sent Mako's mind into a frenzy. Their eyes locked just before Tonraq gazed down the hall of his humble home, pursing his lips.

"You do make my daughter happy. That's something I've seen firsthand," Tonraq softly smiled, keeping his eyes focused on the hall. "Ever since Korra was a little girl, it was always my job to protect and keep her happy. It seems now that job has been passed on to you, Mako, and you seem to be doing great at it." He paused and allowed his gaze to rest on the young man across from him. His smile grew as he continued. "I always knew a time would come when she found a man to spend her life with, even if I didn't want to face it. That's why I've always acted like a jerk toward you, as Korra put it. I didn't want to face that my little girl had finally found someone, so I acted like any protective father would." His smile turned sheepish. "I just want to make you aware that I am very glad Korra has found someone like you."

Mako's eyebrows rose in surprise at Tonraq's words. The usual demeanor he had been used to seeing from the man for years had suddenly been flipped on its head, transforming to one that seemed more welcoming and not as intimidating. His mouth hung agape for a moment before he finally spoke. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Tonraq's booming laughter at Mako's sudden shock carried throughout the room. "That depends on what you think it means, Mako."

Mako quickly picked his jaw up off of the floor and cleared his throat. "Oh. I thought—"

"I'm just messing with you, boy!" Tonraq grinned, much to Mako's displeasure. "It does mean what you think it means — I'm giving you permission to marry my daughter."

Relief washed over Mako; his rapid heartbeat slowed to a normal pace, and his lingering anxiety left his body completely, being replace by nothing but utter joy. Unable to contain his excitement, he stood from his seat with a beaming smile. "Thank you so much, sir! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Don't think this sets anything in stone just yet. You still have one more step to take and that's asking Korra. If she says yes, I'll be more than happy to welcome you as my son-in-law."

"I'm aware, sir, and I thank you for the opportunity to be a part of your family."

"I'm sure she'll say yes, though. You're a fine young man and she's very lucky to have you." Tonraq smiled. "Now, if that's all, you should get going before Korra begins to worry that I've killed you!"

Mako's grin faded to a smile centered around concern. Nonetheless, he nodded his head slowly. "Right. We wouldn't want that." He held his hand out, gesturing for the older man to shake before he departed. Instead, Mako was pulled toward the man and given a pat on the back.

"You be sure to take care of my little Korra, and we won't have any problems."

Mako nodded. "I'll do my best, sir." He called out as he headed for the door. "Thank you."

"And don't think being a part of my family means I'll start going easy on you!, Mako" Tonraq hollered just as the firebender exited the home, chucking when he caught the young man's distraught expression. He glanced down the hall one last time, his eyes landing on the door to the room that had belonged to his daughter for so many years. He had watched her through every step in her life, from discovering she was the Avatar, to mastering three out of the four elements so quickly. And, now, his little girl was all grown up with a life of her own in Republic City and a nice gentleman who was ready to be with her on her journey through the rest of her life. A soft smile tugged at the corners of the older man's lips. As much as he hated to let his daughter go, he knew that she would be safe and happy in Mako's hands.

"Senna," he called out as he averted his gaze toward the small kitchen. "You're gonna love this!"

* * *

I enjoyed writing this one a lot. Hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please don't forget to review!


	3. C is for Comfort

She woke in a cold sweat, panting and slightly shaking from the images her mind played before her closed eyes while she was dead to the world. Another nightmare; something that seemed to become more and more frequent with the more stress that was added to her plate.

She threw the sheets and comforter off of her body as to help alleviate the warmth from her body. Bringing her arm up to cover her eyes, she began to go through the subject of tonight's nightmare. Even though it had been nearly six months since he was last seen alive, Amon seemed to dominate her nightmares in some way or another. From reliving the memory of losing her bending, to a twisted, alternate version where Mako lost his and, on rare occasions, his life, she was plagued by the terrible feelings — both physical and mental — accompanied by the terrifying dreams.

That's all they were, though. Dreams. She constantly had to remind herself that that was all they were. However, knowing that didn't make them any easier. The fear she had every night of not knowing if she would be tormented by these terrible nightmares was enough to keep her awake for hours, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Sleep eventually found her, of course, and she would fall asleep in the wee hours of the morning, often waking the next day sleep deprived and unfocused. Her friends often commented on her appearance, asking if something was troubling her and if there was anything they could do to help. She always brushed the questions away, insisting that she had never been better and hadn't a clue what they were talking about. She always stayed true to her stubborn personality.

The only one who had ever coaxed her in to telling him what was troubling her was Mako. Whether it was the fact that he knew her better than she knew herself, his own stubbornness, or the fact that he knew she loved him more than anything else and would no doubt tell him _anything _and _everything_, he used whatever it was to his advantage. She sometimes hated the fact that he had that effect over her. However, no matter how much something was bothering her, Mako also had the ability to comfort her in her time of need, despite the fact that she never admitted she needed it.

She heard stirring from the other side of the bed but paid no mind to it. Her eyes remained glued to the ceiling while her mind made attempts to find something other than her nightmares to focus on.

"Mmm..." The male voice belonging to the young man beside her groaned. The stirring she heard grew in frequency, and soon, she felt his warm body pressing up against her side with his arm securely wrapped around her waist. "Korra?"

"Go back to sleep, Mako," she replied, placing her hand atop of his. "I'm fine."

"If you were fine, you'd still be sleeping."

He had a point. He _always _had a point when he suspected something was troubling his girlfriend. She turned her head to the side, glancing at Mako's figure. His half-lidded, golden eyes bored into her aqua ones with concern. He _knew _she wasn't fine. He _always _knew.

"Another nightmare." He doesn't ask a question — he makes a statement, signifying that he was aware of her worries.

She doesn't reply, instead lowering her eyes and shifting onto her side, back facing him. She knew that there wasn't a use in lying to him, but she had gone ahead and done so, anyway. He could read her like a book. It was a gift, as he once told her with a crooked grin. She recalled how stupid that sounded at the time, but, now, as she thought back to that moment, maybe it wasn't as stupid as she had once presumed.

"It was so real. I thought I..." her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes. The images from her nightmare play before her eyes, causing her to grip at his hand. "I thought I lost you."

He brought her closer toward him, allowing her back to press against his chest. His lips brushed slightly against her ear as he whispers, "I'm here. I'll always be here," and finishes by pressing his lips to the nape of her neck. "I'm not going anywhere, Korra. You're stuck with me, so you don't need to worry."

She could feel his lazy smile and the slow breaths from his nose against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. She allowed a small smile of her own to spread across her lips at his words. She begins to feel a bit more calm, knowing that the man she loves will always be at her side to guide her through the tough times, and closes her eyes once she is sure he has fallen back asleep.

* * *

I wasn't too sure about the ending on this oneshot, so I had rewritten it a few times. Still not too satisfied with it, but what can ya do? Haha. I hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!


	4. D is for Dance

_D is for Dance_

* * *

"_Mako_," Korra groaned from her chair, hand being tugged on by a certain firebending annoyance. "I told you I would come here with you, but I specifically told you that I'm _not_ dancing."

"Come on," Mako grinned. He turned his head to allow him a better view of the couples out on the dance floor, demonstrating much more advanced moves than he and Korra were capable of. "The entire point of a ball is dancing, so you're going to get off your ass and dance with me."

She stuck her tongue out at him, pulling her hand back in the process. "I can't dance," she muttered. Despite the song currently playing being at such a slow tempo, the couples on the floor were demonstrating moves that were sure to make Mako and Korra look like the idiots among them. That was what she got for agreeing to accompany him to the Republic City Police Ball.

"Neither can I," his grin widened as he snatched her hand once more, tugging on it with a teensy bit more force than before. She pouted at his actions, earning a chuckle from the young man. "Come on, just one dance. We can look like idiots together."

"Just what I want to do," Korra sighed, giving in to her boyfriend's pleas and rising from her seat. "Look like an idiot in front of everyone."

The two made their way to the middle of the dance floor, blending in quickly with the other couples. Having only formally danced twice in her life — the first at a gala celebrating Amon's defeat, and the second at the Southern Water Tribe Festival — Korra felt a tad bit awkward as she wrapped her arms around Mako's neck who responded by gripping either side of her waist and pulling her close. They began to sway silently in a circle, Korra looking down at their feet with a concerned look and Mako watching her with amusement.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure I don't kill your feet," she replied, brows furrowed in concentration. She suddenly felt his hands leave her waist and come to rest on her face, gently guiding her head back up so their eyes would meet.

"Forget it, just dance with me," his smiled returned as he gazed into those blue eyes of hers. "We're going to mess up, anyway."

"Gee, how encouraging of you," Korra smirked. She took the opportunity to glimpse around the room, taking notice the other couples with one hand grasping their partners, and their free arm either around their partner's neck or back. She began to become more aware of how close her and Mako actually were compared to the other couples amongst them, causing her to feel rather awkward. Nevertheless, she brought her gaze back toward Mako, attempting to keep pace with the song as they swayed to the soft music.

Much to her displeasure, Mako's words rang true. They messed up countless times; whether it was stepping on each other's feet, accidentally bumping into other couples on the floor, or going off beat with the music. They ended up in a fit of laughs after each mistake with Korra jabbing her finger against his chest with a goofy grin when it was his doing, and Mako burying his face in her hair, attempting to stifle his laughter.

The dance ended just as quickly as it began, leaving Mako and Korra in a fit of laughter as they made their way back to their table.

"Did you see the look on that lady's face when you bumped into her?" Korra somehow managed through her laughter as she took a seat. "She looked like she wanted to kill you!"

"Not my fault her and her guy were so close to us," Mako chuckled in return. "They should have known better than to dance so close to two people who clearly have no idea what they're doing."

"Again, you're very encouraging."

"We didn't do too bad," he reassured. "Besides, I got you to dance with me. That should count for something."

"I guess," she shrugged. "But, who's to say I'll be doing it again?"

"Me. At our wedding," he smiled.

The blush that crept on to Korra's face earned a grin from the firebender across from her.

Just as she turned in attempt to hide it, he whispered, "You can count on it.

* * *

Shameless cheesy ending is cheesy. Apologies ahead of time, for that. It was just what my mind was telling me to write. I promise it won't happen again, haha. Please remember to reiew, and thank you all for reading!


	5. E is for Experience

_E is for Experience_

* * *

The lack of relationship experience Korra had often made her uneasy.

From the moment she and Mako began their relationship with the kiss in the icy tundra of the South Pole, the nagging thought planted itself in the back of her mind. Obviously, her boyfriend had much more experience with relationships than she ever had, what with his last relationship being with Asami, and he no doubt had previous girlfriends beforehand. He had much more knowledge than Korra could ever have on the subject. Being secluded in the compound in the Southern Water Tribe to focus on her Avatar training, Korra was never allowed time to actually meet new people and make friends even if she wanted to. Making friends, however, didn't pose as a problem for her. With how easily she became friends with Bolin, Mako, and Asami, she could have easily fooled others in to believing she had many friends back home, especially with being the Avatar.

However, when it came to romantic relationships, Korra was no expert. From blushing intensely at the thought of _kissing _him, to the utter glee that surged through her veins when they _did _kiss, to going out _alone _with _him _on a _date_, the intensity of the emotions she felt around him was something she wasn't used to, and wasn't sure if she would ever become used to.

"I've never felt anything like this before," she admitted one evening while they rested against a tree trunk in the park.

Mako turned his head slightly, allowing him a glimpse of the Avatar resting her head against his shoulder. He arched a brow in question. "Felt what?"

A blush crept up on her cheeks, prompting her to shift her head slightly to the side. "What I feel for you," she explained in a hushed tone. "These feelings are all brand new to me, and, they're kind of... scary."

"Scary?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "How are they scary?"

"I don't know. I've never actually _loved _someone the way I love you," she shrugged her shoulders. "I never really had the opportunity to make friends, let alone have feelings for a guy. You're the first guy I've ever actually had feelings for, let alone been in a relationship with."

"Does me feeling the same way about you scare you?" His questions seemed endless.

"A little, I guess," she shrugged once more. "I didn't come to Republic City expecting to... fall in love." The last three words were hushed. She felt Mako pull her as close to his body as possible as soon as they left her mouth.

"I didn't expect to fall in love with the girl that drove me crazy, either," he said, brushing a few fallen strands of hair out of her eyes with his free hand. "I guess I can say I was scared, too. You saw how _well _I handled it."

They sat in silence for a moment, gazing at the busy streets before and to the sides of them, as well as the passers-by and the small animals that wandered within the park. Mako brought his head to rest atop Korra's and sighed through his nose. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him. He always knew.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" he asked.

"I hate how good you are at knowing that," she muttered.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I..." She moved her head from its place at his shoulder and sat up straight, staring straight ahead of her. "I feel like, because I'm less experienced with relationships than you are, I'll mess this entire thing up. Like I said, these feelings are all new to me, so I don't really know how to handle them properly."

Mako furrowed his brows as he gazed at the young woman beside him, studying her expression. "That's what was bugging you?"

"Yeah. I know. It's stupid."

"No it's not," Mako stated, inching closer to her and taking her in his arms once again. "Honestly, I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you. So, I can guess you can say I have about as much experience as you when it comes to love."

"You've been in more relationships than I have, though, so you _do _have more experience."

"Okay, first off, I've been in one other relationship in my entire life. Second, that doesn't mean I'm some expert in the subject. And like _I _said, you saw how _fantastic _that went," he flashed a sheepish grin. "So I guess you can say I'm learning how to handle everything, too."

Korra finally turned her head slightly to glimpse at the firebender beside her, allowing a smile to form on her features at the sight of his. "We'll learn together?"

"We'll learn together"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this one. I almost forgot to upload it! I have a lot going on, but I'm making sure to stick to the schedule I have set for this series. Hope you all enjoyed, and please don't forget to review!


	6. F is for Forever

_F is for Forever_

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Mako asks, running his hand through Korra's long hair. He looks at her face that is pressed against the fabric of his wifebeater, taking notice of her focused gaze set on the wall to his left.

"Stuff," she answers, beginning to run her hand down to his midsection and back up to his shoulder.

His hand comes to meet the other on her back, pulling her as close to his body as possible. "What kind of stuff?"

"Avatar stuff," he feels her shrug slightly. He glances down at her face once more, this time taking notice of the small blush that has begun to creep up on to her features. His hand runs up and down her back in slow movements.

"Avatar stuff makes you blush?"

"I'm not blushing," her voice is calm and Mako knows she is trying her best to come up with some clever excuse. "It's just... hot." She kicks her legs out from under the covers to prove her point.

"Alright, well, you wanna tell me what kind of Avatar stuff you're thinking about?"

She shakes her head.

"Why not?"

"It's stupid."

"How is Avatar stuff stupid?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," she mumbles, burying her face in his shirt.

He stares at the top of her head for a moment, racking his mind for ideas of what Korra could possibly be thinking of. The last he recalled, information regarding the Avatar lineage was never something he thought of as _stupid_. As a child, he had always been interested in learning the history behind the Avatar. From asking his parents questions on their knowledge of the matter, to reading books on the subject as he grew older, he had more than enough information stored in his mind on the role of being the Avatar. Being the current's boyfriend didn't put a halt to learning new things everyday, either, so what was it that she thought was stupid?

"Avatar stuff isn't stupid," Mako finally says. He cannot come up with a possible answer to what she finds so stupid, so he settles on continuing to press her to admit her thought. "If I agreed with that, I'm pretty sure I'd think you were stupid. So just tell me."

Korra turns her head so her cheek is pressed against his chest. She huffs loudly, blowing the stray strand of hair away from her eyes. "Well, there's this theory regarding the Avatar," she begins, keeping her gaze focused on the wall just as she had earlier. "They say that — uh — the Avatar only... falls in love once in his or her lifetime."

The tinge of red on her face has increased noticeably at her words. Mako can feel his own cheeks heating up at the thought of where she is going; however, he remains quiet and begins to soothingly run his hand hands up and down her back.

"The only evidence they have to support the theory is Avatar Aang, Avatar Roku, and Avatar Kuruk."

"What about the other Avatars?" he asks, genuinely curious.

She shrugs against him in reply and continues discussing her thought. "Those past three all seemed to fall in love at first sight and they never gave up on or stopped loving that person. The best example would be Kuruk and Ummi."

"Her face was stolen by Koh the Face Stealer on their wedding day," Mako states, recalling the story. "He never stopped loving her, and he never found someone else. He vowed to find her."

"How do you know that story?" Korra asks, shifting her head just enough to allow her a glance at him.

"I used to read a lot when Toza took us in," he smiles sheepishly. "That man had an... _interesting_ collection of books."

"You're a history buff, huh?"

"Hey, don't try and change the subject, _Almighty Avatar_. Finish your thought."

Korra buries her face in Mako's shirt once more and groans, "I can never seem to sidetrack you, can I?"

Mako smirks. "You've sidetracked me _many_ times. I'm just not letting you get away with it this time. Come on, finish."

"Alright, alright," she mumbles, furrowing her brows. From the small portion of her forehead that is exposed, Mako guesses the redness has grown intense and spread all across her face. He wishes he could see just how terrible it is when she begins to explain herself. "I was just thinking... If that theory is correct, that means I'm stuck with loving you even when I'm gone and in the Spirit World."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Mako grins, keeping his cool, despite the flush he can feel on his face.

"It is if you ever..."

Closing his eyes, he finishes, "Leave?"

"Yeah..." she whispers, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

Mako can't fathom the idea of ever leaving Korra, nor can he understand how she could even think up such a thing. He supposes the actions he demonstrated in his last relationship aren't much help to the worry in the back of her mind.

"Korra," his hands move from her back and up to her shoulders, gently pushing her up just enough so that she is forced to look at him. She pushes her weight into her arms, pushing down against his chest. He ignores the uncomfortable feeling for a moment as he continues. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm _never_ going anywhere."

"So you donʼt mind being stuck with me?" she asks, looking into his amber eyes. "Even if itʼs forever?"

"Forever isnʼt really what I had in mind," he admits, watching her face fall.

She averts her eyes away from his and opens her mouth to speak before being taken by surprise and pulled down for a kiss. She gazes at him, confused after they part, eyes going wide when he finally speaks.

"To be honest, forever isnʼt exactly _long enough_ for me."

* * *

I really liked this one. I also need to stop slacking; I still have letters L through Z to write! By the way, I'm still looking for a word for the letter X. If you have one, please let me know. I'd greatly appreciate it! Please don't forget to review! Thanks for reading.


	7. G is for Grass

_G is for Grass_

* * *

"What is with you and grass?" Mako asks, taking a seat on the ground beside the sighing Avatar. He presses his back against a tree trunk and gazes out among the training grounds of the island, smirking when he hears the soft noises of grass being plucked from the dirt beneath them.

"What do you mean?" Korra asks, gazing up at Mako from her position on the ground.

"You're always so amazed with things as simple as grass," he answers, plucking a handful of grass, himself, and holding it in his hand. "I just don't get it."

"Amazed?" she scoffs, rolling on to her stomach in order to get a better glimpse at the young man sitting beside her.

"Yes, amazed," he grins, throwing the handful of grass toward Korra's face. She grimaces, much to his amusement. "You act like a kid playing with their favorite toy when you see grass. It's cute."

Korra pouts, further making Mako's grin widen. She continues her work on the grass, throwing a handful toward him in retaliation. "I'm not amazed by grass, City Boy. I just never got to see much — any — of it in the South Pole. Plus, it's much more comfortable to sit or lay on than freezing cold snow."

"Point taken," Mako chuckles, slouching against the tree trunk until comfortable. "I still think it's cute, though. Especially the way your eyes light up whenever you're _near_ it."

"You're making me sound obsessed with the stuff," Korra mutters. She catches the odd smile across Mako's face — the same smile he gets when he is plotting something in his mind. Her eyes narrow and she sits up. "I know that look," she states, "That's the same look you get when—!"

In a matter of seconds, Mako has her in his arms and back on the soft grass. The two laugh as they roll across the area, stopping only when Mako's side comes in contact with a different tree trunk than the one he had previously lounged at, to which their laughter grows in volume and frequency. He kisses her as their laughter begins to die down.

"I still say it's cute," he says, a glint of mischief still lingering in his eyes. "It's just cuter when it's _me_ that makes you get that look in your eyes."

Korra pouts as a tinge of red begins to settle on her features. She pushes the smiling young man off of her with enough force to earn a _Thump!_ when his back makes contact with the ground. Nonetheless, she can't fight the smile tugging at her own lips much longer. She averts her eyes toward the tree trunk he had made contact with just seconds ago and folds her arms across her chest.

"_Shut up, Mako._"

* * *

I wasn't too sure about this one, but it was the only idea and the only word I could get to click with my mind, for some odd reason. Let me know what you all think! Please don't forget to review. Thank you all for reading.


	8. H is for Home

_H is for Home_

* * *

Korra had lived long enough in the Southern Water Tribe to call it her home. After all, that was where her parents and Master Katara resided. For the first seventeen years of her life, Korra was content with calling that place home, despite having spent most of it secluded in a compound built specifically for her. It was where she had been born; where she had discovered that she was the new Avatar at such a young age; and where she learned and mastered three of the four elements. It wasn't the ideal — let alone, _typical_ — home in order to raise a child, especially the Avatar, but Korra never once complained, not knowing any better. This was normal — this was _her_ normal.

Moving to Air Temple Island in Republic City, however, began to alter her views on a home. The young Avatar began to take a closer look at the many different ideas other individuals had regarding the definition of a home. From it being to where you currently resided, to where you originally came from, to where your friends and loved ones resided, and, finally, to the idea that home was where the heart was, Korra had heard it all. She wasn't sure which view she agreed with, so she left the idea alone for a while, knowing she would decide what view she would adopt when the time came.

Now, at eighteen, Korra stood at an unfamiliar door; one that she would be going in and out from now until who knew when. She shifted her weight, awkwardly holding a small box of what little belongings she had and contemplated if she had to knock or if she could just walk right on inside. The butterflies in her stomach became hard to ignore when the thought of her new place of residence was all that seemed to be in her mind. She began to recall the discussion she had with Tenzin, informing him that she was ready to be out on her own in the world — just not _completely_ alone. Pema had understood right off the bat, giving Korra a warm smile and a nod of her head while Tenzin could only stare at her, dumbfounded at what she was implying. It took some time and a little push from his wife, but he soon came around and allowed the Avatar the freedom she was seeking. There wasn't much he could do now that she was eighteen, anyway. She had been thrilled that he was allowing her to embark on a new chapter in her life, and yet, at the same time, the thought of truly being on her own sent waves of anxiety surging through her veins. Though she was the Avatar, and though she was strong enough to take care of herself, she was still human.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts and realizing she couldn't just stand there all day, she decided on knocking before entering as not to startle the person inside. With a quick knock and turn of the doorknob, Korra gently pushed the door to the small apartment open and entered.

"Hey, roomie," Mako immediately greeted her from the kitchen with a smile as he finished putting away what she assumed were plates and utensils in their necessary spots.

The butterflies in her stomach seemed to grow worse as she surveyed the modest living area and kitchen, now filled with his — _their_ — belongings, as he had corrected her more often than not, insisting what was his would become hers once they moved in together. She mustered up a small smile that she hoped didn't give her anxiety away and placed the small box in her hands down beside the doorway.

She swallowed and took a few steps forward, glancing at the furniture that had no doubt been carried in and set up by both Mako and Bolin, and wishing she didn't have that _stupid_ meeting earlier so she could have assisted the two.

She jumped slightly, bringing her out of her mind and back to reality when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, calm down," Mako uttered the words so close to her ear that she could feel his hot breath, nearly sending a shiver down her spine. "What's got you so uptight?"

Turning around in his hold to face him, she replied, "I've never lived on my own, before."

"But you aren't on your own," he softly smiled. "Technically, anyway."

"I know. That's what scares me."

"It's not like I'm some stranger, Korra," Mako frowned, and Korra felt her stomach drop in realization that she had hurt his feelings. "Look, if you're not ready to move in with me, I under—"

"But I am ready," she interrupted, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a chaste kiss on his lips in reassurance. "I'm just still so new to all this stuff. Being on my own, being in a relationship... It all just catches up with me and scares me at times."

"I understand that," Mako responded, pulling her closer to his body. "Like I've told you _many_ times before, we'll learn this relationship stuff together, and that includes living together. I've never lived without Bolin, before, so this is pretty scary for me too. A good kind of scary, though, because I get to live with the girl I love, and that's all that matters to me."

Korra stayed silent, thinking his words over in her mind. Her eyes never left his as she allowed his mind to wander.

"So, you want to get over all this scary stuff and unpack whatever it is you brought with you and start this new chapter in our lives together?"

Something finally clicked in her mind from his words. Home is where the heart is, as she had heard from _somewhere_ before. She never truly believed it until she came to Republic City, met, and fell in love with that handsome firebender boy that had her wrapped up in his arms. She would go wherever he would go, and he would do the same, if his words were anything to go by. He was her heart, as she was his, and together, that meant home for the both of them.

The butterflies in her stomach she had earlier seemed to fade as she allowed a smile to spread across her features. With one last kiss, she replied, "Yeah. Let's do it.

* * *

Updating this at such an early time (10:25 AM on the West Coast, where I reside) since I'll be busy the rest of the day and have no idea when I'll be back. Don't want to miss an update! I also took notice that Makorra Month began today. I really, really, really wish I had the time to participate! Between this and my oneshot collection, I'm swamped with writing! Perhaps I can participate with the prompts late, after this collection is finished? What do you all think? Let me know!

Don't forget to review, and thank you all for reading!


	9. I is for Idiot

_I is for Idiot_

* * *

He was stupid.

He was an idiot.

He was a fool in love.

He never planned it, mind you; falling in love with the Avatar. Who ever planned to fall in love, after all? Love was something that just happened, no questions asked. Moreover, he had fallen for the Southern Water Tribe girl sometime during their friendship, it just took him longer to realize those feelings.

However, once he did, and once he confessed to her and she reciprocated the same feelings for him, he became the happiest man in the world.  
He had never imagined to be the romantic type. Not once had he dreamed of doing something romantic for a girl. That thought had been turned drastically on its head, however, once the two entered a relationship. He kept the gestures at a minimum — wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her softly on the cheek; taking her out on dinner dates, but making sure they weren't too fancy; and bringing her to areas in Republic City he knew were nice enough to lounge around under the stars — as he was rather unsure if she was the type of girl who swooned over romantic men or not. It had been trial an error in finding what she enjoyed and what she didn't, especially with her being so new to relationships on their caliber, but he had successfully discovered what ways he could kiss her, and where he could take her on dates that didn't make her uncomfortable.

He loved to see her happy, but, more so, he loved to make her happy. Anything he could do to see her face light up with that grin of hers, he did it. From simple things like bringing her one of her favorite snacks and a glass of lychee juice after a training session, to simply flashing a grin of his own her way, he would do whatever it took to make her happy and keep her safe.

Yes, he was stupid.

Yes, he was an idiot.

Yes, he was a fool in love.

And it was all for a girl named Korra.

* * *

Hmm. This was one of the weaker ones, by my standards. I would have written something else, but I came up blank whenever I tried. Perhaps you guys will enjoy it, even if I'm not happy with it. If not, be honest! It helps me grow as a writer. Please be sure to leave a review; don't be shy! Thanks for reading. See you all in two days.


	10. J is for Jealousy

_J is for Jealousy_

* * *

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Korra grinned, playfully poking at her firebending boyfriend's chest.

"Nope," Mako answered her flatly, scratching the bridge of his nose. "Not the slightest."

"So what was with the clenched fists back there?" she pressed on, further jabbing her finger into his chest. He winced at the pressure. "And that scowl? You looked pissed off at the world."

"Why would I be jealous of _all those guys_ gawking at you, bringing you gifts, and wanting to take you out on a date just for restoring the bending?" He kept his eyes focused on the wall to his left and his face blank. "It's not like you have a boyfriend that _everyone_ knows about."

Korra fought her hardest to keep from bursting out in laughter. She had seen a jealous Mako only on occasion, shooting discreet — or what he thought were discreet — glares at men both young and old who even _looked_ at Korra with a hint of desire in their eyes. This was her first time seeing him at a different stage of jealousy, and, sadly, she found it both hilarious and adorable.

"It's not like I'm accepting their invitation to go on dates with them, Mako," she reassured, stopping her assault on his chest and moving her hand to rub his shoulder. "You don't have anything to be jealous _over_."

"It's not like you're available, _either_."

"That can easily be changed, though."

He glared at her from the corner of his eye, telling her he knew that she was joking but wasn't finding it funny.

"It's just weird!" Mako groaned, running a hand down his face and finally showing _some_ emotion. "I can understand the guys around our age, but the _older_ ones? They're creeps that need to keep it with women _their_ own age, in _their_ pants, and _away_ from _you_!"

"Are you forgetting who they're dealing with?" she grinned and flexed her bicep. "I can take care of my own, Mako. If anyone tries to be a creep with me, they'll get what's coming to them. And then they'll have to deal with you."

There was a faint noise that could be heard over the conversations out in the main hall of the City Hall building, signaling Korra's ten minute break was over and done with. She silently wished it was longer — no one but her had a clue how draining energybending could be, especially when she had to use it many times in a row — though she wanted to give back what rightfully belonged to Amon's victims as soon as possible. Without a word, she rose from her chair and glanced back at her boyfriend with his head in his hands, clearly still thinking over what to do about the men in the other room that fancied the current Avatar. She tugged on the collar of his jacket and motioned for him to follow her.

"Let's get this over with, City Boy. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

Mako reluctantly did as told and followed Korra out into the main room, resuming his position a few feet behind her. He somehow managed a smile when he remembered she was doing something _good_ and that he needed to stop being selfish, even if most of the men there were complete and utter creeps.

The next person was soon called, and Mako turned his attention to the young man walking up the steps.

His smile dropped as soon as he realized who it was.

"Hello, _uh_-vatar. It looks like I'm next."

Mako clenched his fists once more and gritted his teeth, lips moving in to a snarl.

This was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

Ahh! I'm still behind in finishing the rest of the prompts, but I'll try my hardest to get to letters O through Z! I'm having such a hectic week next week, which may or may not affect the update schedule. I'll let you all know in the next update. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed. This was so much fun to write! Please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	11. K is for Kissing

_K is for Kissing_

* * *

Korra definitely was the kisser in the relationship.

If the impulsive, first kiss she shared with Mako the night of the pro-bending semi-finals wasn't a dead giveaway, then the kisses she gave him throughout the day would be more than enough.

She hadn't expected to enjoy kissing as much as she did; however, now that she was in a relationship, she utilized her ability to kiss her boyfriend whenever she pleased at all times. It was rare for Mako to ever be the initiator of a kiss, what with Korra nearly pouncing him when he least expected it. Whenever he would greet her after her training sessions with Tenzin, or his long shifts at work, he would always plan to surprise _her _with a quick kiss on the lips in hello. He had only managed to accomplish such a task a handful of times, of course, since Korra would _somehow _initiate it first. He always wondered if she had the entire thing planned. He never complained, of course. For someone with no experience with relationships, let alone kissing, Korra sure did an excellent job at it.

No matter the situation or the location, Korra somehow always found an appropriate — or what she believed to be appropriate — time to plant a kiss when Mako was least expecting it. Whether it was a kiss for good luck before the two faced some wannabe tyrant, a welcome home kiss, or a random kiss — which both agreed to be the _best_, especially when she would pull him closer toward her to deepen and prolong the kiss — when the two were lounging around, Korra always deemed the situation appropriate in her mind.

Only when the two would get caught in a heavy make-out session would Korra second-guess herself.

It always seemed to be by the same three people, depending on where they were, of course.

Bolin had caught them on occasion when he walked into their apartment unannounced, finding his best-friend and his brother in rather _compromising _situations. He learned to knock first after the fifth time of slamming the door and running down the hall of the apartment building with the reddest face.

Korra's father had caught the two during the late nights in his living room or Korra's bedroom when the two would stay for a visit. Tonraq had gotten quite fed up with — in his mind — Mako taking advantage of his little girl, even if they were in a relationship. Mako often swore that he could see the murderous glint in the water tribe man's eyes each time, wanting to make a break for it whenever the man's presence was made known. He had once, diving out of Korra's bedroom window, landing face first into the freezing snow and running for his life, only to sneak back in his girlfriend's bedroom when he realized Tonraq wasn't hunting him down with a spear. Kissing, no matter how innocent of a kiss it could be, was deemed forbidden at Korra's parents' home from that day forward by Mako himself.

The person to catch them the most, however, had been Tenzin. Whether it was at the meditation pavilion, on the training grounds, or in the room Korra had formerly stayed in prior to moving in with Mako, the master airbender would turn nearly every shade of red imaginable and fiercely scold the two for performing such acts on such a tranquil island. Mako became terrified of Tenzin catching the two once he discovered how _angry _the usually calm man could become.

Sadly, the young Avatar never learned from her mistakes of kissing her boyfriend in public. His lips were deemed too tempting in her mind; an amazing offer that belonged to her and her alone that she could never pass up on. Despite being caught so many times, the girl couldn't — wouldn't — give it up. She would kiss her boyfriend whenever, wherever, and however she pleased. It was her right, as she had been told by Jinora during the beginning of her and Mako's relationship. Granted, Jinora only informed her of how _great _it was that Korra would be able to kiss Mako any time she pleased. Korra, unfortunately — or fortunately, for both the waterbender and the firebender — had taken the girl's words and ran miles with them.

Kissing was something she just enjoyed far too much.

* * *

The next update, which is this Tuesday, may or may not happen. I will be put under general anesthesia that morning and will be getting all four of my wisdom teeth extracted, so I will probably be out of it all day. That or sleeping. I'll try my best to update that day, but if it doesn't happen, I am so sorry in advance, and will try and update the following day! I hope you all understand.

Please be sure to leave a review, and thank you all for reading, as well as for your patience!


	12. L is for Laughter

_L is for Laughter_

* * *

"You know something?" Korra asks through a mouthful of food, pointing her chopsticks at the young firebender sitting across from her.

"That you need to stop talking with your mouth full?" Mako smirks, lifting his own set of chopsticks to his mouth and taking a bite of his meal.

"_No_," she replies just after swallowing her food, knitting her brows together. She lays her chopsticks beside her plate and begins to speak. "I've never seen you laugh before."

"Yeah you have!" Mako retorts through his own mouthful of food, to which Korra allows a smirk of her own to tug at her lips at the irony.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't."

"Yes you have! Plenty of times!"

"Name one."

Mako's quick remarks come to a halt quickly at Korra's demand. He begins to move his chopsticks about in his hand as he racks his mind for an instance that he had actually _laughed_. When he believes he has found one, his face lights up and a winning grin spreads across his face.

"The other day," he folds his arms across his arms as if in triumph, "Bolin was here and he made a joke."

Korra stares at the young man in confusion. "You're kidding me, right?" she raises an eyebrow in question. "That _wasn't_ a laugh, you idiot. That was forced so you didn't make him feel bad!"

"It was not forced!" he shoots back, smile turning in to a frown, quickly. "It was a _genuine_ laugh!"

The way Mako's shoulders have slumped and his lips have moved in to a pout — something she often did and has _rarely_ seen from him — makes it nearly impossible for her to stifle the giggle she felt coming on. Ignoring the urge as best as she can, she somehow manages to speak. "That was the _fakest_ laugh I have ever heard! You have never given an actual laugh for the entire time I've known you."

"It wasn't fake..." Mako mumbles, turning his attention back on his long forgotten plate of dinner. "Can we just forget about it before our food gets cold?"

"Whatever you say, Cool Guy," she replies, taking her chopsticks in her hand and picking up a bite of food. "But I will get you to laugh one of these days."

Mako groans.

* * *

Sorry this is so short. I managed to update today! Just later than normal. My surgery went fine, but my mouth is in pain, as to be expected. Thank you all for your patience, as well as for reading! I really appreciate it! Please review!


	13. M is for Motorcycle

_M is for Motorcycle_

* * *

"Wow! This is all yours?"

"Yeah," Mako grins, amused by the fact that Korra was heavily impressed with a simple _motorcycle_. "This is what they gave me as my patrol vehicle. Nice, huh?"

"Hell yeah it is!" Korra's grin mimicks his own. She circles the vehicle, carefully inspecting every itty bitty detail and grinning wider when she eyed something she thought was cool. "How fast does it go?"

"Around 130 to 200 miles per hour," Mako shrugs. "I wasn't really given a definite answer."

Glancing at Mako from the other side of his motorcycle, Korra's eyes get a familiar glint and her grin turns to that of mischief. "Wanna get a definite answer right now?" she waggles her brows.

"You know for a fact that I can't do that, Korra," Mako furrows his brows. "I'm a _cop _now. I can't just go break the law because _you_ want to see how fast this thing can go."

Korra pouts, straightening her back and folding her arms across her chest. "You sure are boring now that you're a cop, you know that?"

"I'm _not _boring. I'm just following the law."

"Whatever you say, _Officer Boring_. I'll just take it out myself—" she hops on the motorcycle's seat and grips the handlebars, "—and let you know when I'm done."

Mako doesn't move a muscle, instead keeping his attention on his girlfriend full-force. He watches as she puts on the spare helmet Mako made sure to grab in the case he had a passenger and contorts her face in confusion as she attempts to turn the vehicle's engine on.

"You think I'm going to let you go out there when you clearly have _no _idea how to drive?" Mako asks.

As if it were a miracle, Korra finally locates the ignition, only to pout once more when she realizes she lacks the one thing she needs: the key. Ignoring what Mako has just asked her, she puts her hand out toward him.

"Keys, please."

"Did you not hear me?" Mako scowls, gently pushing her hand away. "Besides, I can't give out the department's vehicles. They're only for those they are assigned to."

"So?"

"_So_," he begins, coming up behind the Avatar on the motorcycle and taking hold of her at either side. He lifts the young woman off of the vehicle and sets her on her feet on the cement. "That means _you _can't drive it. Even if you knew how," he finishes.

"Come on!" Korra groans, folding her arms tightly across her chest. "You can't tell me you aren't the _least _bit curious, Mako."

The firebender averts his gaze to the cars passing by and sets his lips in a firm line, unbeknownst to him that he is silently telling Korra he has no intentions of answering her question.

"You are curious, aren't you?" she grins.

"Not the slightest," he answers quickly, still refusing to even as much as _glance _at his girlfriend.

"You are such a bad liar!" Korra laughs, removing the helmet from her head. She rests it under her arm and pokes at her boyfriend's side. "Come on — you can drive. Let's see how fast this thing can go!"

Mako mutters something unintelligible under his breath — even though Korra is _certain _he said something along the lines of _this girl will be the death of me _— and grabs his helmet from the back of the vehicle. He motions for Korra to sit on the back to which she complies with a grin.

"I'll take you for a ride around the city," Mako says, taking a seat on the motorcycle and placing his helmet on his head. "That's it, though. No speeding, no tricks, just _driving_."

"Always sticking to the rules, are we, Officer?"

"Actually..." He turns the key in the ignition and the engine roars to life. "They didn't say anything specific about having a passenger, so, for all I know, I'm breaking a rule right now. So don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I can't make any promises."

Mako sighs just before driving off down the road.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, so far, and kept reading! I really appreciate it! Please be sure to review this chapter!


	14. N is for Nausea

_N is for Nausea_

* * *

The sounds of someone vomiting in the nearby toilet reached Mako's ears quickly and clearly from his point in the shower. This had been the fifth time this week that his wife had become ill with what he assumed to be nothing more than a nasty stomach flu going around the city. Despite this, he still had his worries — especially given the fact that Korra absolutely _refused _to visit a healer. With those in mind, he turns the shower faucet off and walks out, slightly soapy and worried. He grabs the towel he had set out for himself earlier and wraps it around his waist as he makes the short walk for the door to the toilet area.

"Korra?" he calls, softly knocking on the closed door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the voice on the other end of the door replies.

"Can I come in?" Mako asks, already twisting the doorknob despite not having an answer.

"Ye—" Korra is interrupted by her second wave of nausea and vomiting that morning. Upon hearing this, Mako throws the door open and rushes inside, kneeling beside his wife in an instant and holding her loose hair away from her face until she has finished.

"You really need to see a healer," Mako sighs, helping the Avatar to her feet. "This has been going on for a bit too long to be something as minor as a stomach flu."

"I've already told you that I'm fine, Mako," Korra wipes her mouth on a wet washcloth she has brought with her during her first instance of vomiting. She complies with Mako's lead as he steers her exhausted body toward the sink in order to brush her teeth and rid herself of the terrible taste in her mouth. "I'm pretty sure you're just overreacting."

"Overreacting? Korra, a flu doesn't hang around for—"

"Mako, I'm a healer, remember?" Korra mumbles through the toothbrush and toothpaste in her mouth. She scrubs away at her teeth, staring back at her husband's reflection in the mirror. She spits out the toothpaste into the sink and rinses her mouth out with water before speaking once more. "I'm sure I can tell when something wrong with me is major or minor."

"Yeah, but—"

"I'm pregnant."

The words have left her lips too quickly for her to take them back. She had planned to tell him in a different manner, but if this was the moment that fate called upon to alert the firebender of the news, Korra had no choice.

She stares at his reflection in the mirror; the worry he held in his features has been replaced by a blank stare back into her eyes. His jaw has gone slack and his eyes widen as he takes in the life-changing news that has been thrust upon him. Korra knows he needs time to process the idea of the two having a _child _and allows him all the time he needs, turning the faucet to the sink off and setting her toothbrush down on the counter. She turns to face her husband.

"I... You're..." Mako stammers, still unable to properly form complete sentences. He is in shock. This _definitely _was something neither of the two had planned, especially given the fact that they were both still in their early twenties, and having been married for a little over a year. They were still young; still establishing their careers — if you could call being that Avatar a career path — and still being very much in the honeymoon stage of their marriage. How were they to juggle a child with their busy schedules?

Mako breaks away from his thoughts and turns his attention to his wife — the woman carrying his _child_. His eyes meet hers and that's when he begins to acknowledge the glow she has to her. How had he not seen it before? The subtle placement of her hand on her stomach at the most random times; the dropping of hints that he had somehow managed to not see as a clear indication as to what Korra was trying to tell him for who knew how long; and the glow. He had heard Pema and Asami tell his wife that she was _absolutely glowing _numerous times. They had detected she was pregnant before him. Was it just something women were able to detect easier than men? Or was he just as dense as a rock? Or was he such a terrible husband to not notice something so life-changing about his wife?

No. He couldn't think that of himself. He was a _great _husband, by all means, and he heard the compliment given to him on numerous occasions by _so many _people. They admired how much he loved Korra; how he would do _anything _for her. He wasn't a terrible husband for not noticing that his wife was _pregnant_. He guessed this was how most men were, how most men _felt_. Maybe he was as dense as a rock.

"You're pregnant?" Mako finally utters, breaking the long moment of silence he took in order to gather his thoughts. "You're pregnant..." he echoes, eyes still gazing into his wife's. He can tell she is trying her best to read him when she pouts and furrows her brows, but his expression remains the same: blank.

Korra isn't entirely sure what to make of Mako at the moment. Is he angry? Upset? Happy? Could he care less? He was usually such an open book to her that his current demeanor had her baffled. How was she to react _if _he_ was _angry or upset or didn't care about their child that she was carrying?

Much to her surprise, she feels his hands gripping lightly at her arms and then spots the huge grin on his face. She stares at him, flabbergasted at the sudden change of his demeanor, and eliminates the possibilities of him being angry, upset, or not caring from her list.

The only thing left is that he is happy.

And he is.

"You're pregnant!" he nearly yells in excitement. "We're gonna' be parents! I'm gonna' be a dad!"

"You aren't mad?" Korra asks, still rather confused.

"Mad?" he asks in return. "Why would I be mad? Sure, we're still young but this isn't something we can't handle, Korra. This is one of the best things that has ever happened to us! We're going to have a _baby_."

Mako's grin spreads wider across his face, and Korra can't help but smile in return. She supposes, deep down, she knew her husband would take the news well, but not _this _well.

Looping her arms around his neck, Korra draws her husband closer to her small frame and presses her forehead to his. She wonders if he even has a clue what is going on at the moment as he continues to ramble on about how excited he was to become a father, so she silences him by brushing her lips across his. He shuts up instantly, kissing Korra back with equal love and passion, pouring all of his emotion into that single kiss. She smiles against his lips and he does the same, both feeling the excitement and utter joy behind the others' lips.

When they finally part, Mako's grin returns to his lips and he rests his forehead against Korra's. His own arm loops behind her back, pulling her as close to his body as possible, while his free hand comes to rest behind her neck, gently massaging it. He closes his eyes, allowing the images in his mind to play before his eyes. He can see himself holding his — _their _— newborn baby in the hospital. Korra is in the hospital bed, exhausted and still in slight pain from the miracle of birth, gazing up at her husband with half-lidded eyes and a soft smile. Their baby's cries have quieted down, now, and Mako is smiling down at the child with Korra's features and his own jet black hair.

"A girl," he whispers, eyes still closed and the grin still on his face.

"Huh?" Korra raises a brow.

"A girl," he repeats, now opening his eyes. His gaze bores into Korra's when he continues, "A baby girl. We're going to have a baby girl."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Father's intuition," Mako winks, causing Korra to chuckle. "Have you told anyone else?"

"You're the first person I've told," Korra answers. "Though, I think Pema and Asami guessed it before I even knew. They just haven't said anything."

"Well then, I'm getting dressed," Mako releases Korra from his hold and nearly sprints into their bedroom. "We're going to tell everyone we know and then some!" he grins, removing the towel from around his waist and stepping into a pair of boxers.

Korra follows him into the bedroom, standing in the bathroom entryway. She watches as her husband struggles to put his clothes on fast enough, laughing when he nearly falls flat on his face when he puts his pants on. "You really are excited, aren't you?"

"Very," he answers, pulling his under shirt over his head and down his torso. "That little girl in there," he points at Korra's stomach, "is going to be a daddy's girl. I'll bet my life on it."

"And if it's a boy?"

"_She _won't be a boy," he states, matter-of-factly. "And I'm going to be the best dad possible for her, just like my father was to me and Bo."

Korra's smile grows wider at Mako's words. She knows he will be the best father to their child, whether it be a boy or a girl, and she knows, just like he has stated, if it is a girl, she will be a daddy's girl. The biggest Korra has ever seen, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You'll be a great father, Mako. I'll bet _my _life on it."

Fully clothed, Mako makes his way to his wife, taking her in his arms and kissing her for a second time that morning. "And you'll be a _fantastic _mother," he smiles warmly once they part. "Bolin is going to be so excited to be an uncle, you know."

"Great," Korra sighs, lips shifting in to a pout. "Now I have to deal with _two_ overly-excited men for the next seven months."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! Please be sure to review this chapter! :D


	15. O is for Observant

_O is for Observant_

* * *

On his off days and early releases, Mako always took the trip to Air Temple Island where he would make his way to the training grounds upon his arrival and take a seat at his usual spot and carefully watch his girlfriend — the Avatar, who was arguably the most powerful bender in the world — perform her airbending training.

He would sit there, as silent as the grave, observing the young woman who was so engrossed in her training that she often failed to notice the firebender had made an appearance. His eyes would stare intently at her as she moved through the training gates with such grace that he never knew she was capable of given her personality. Her easy flowing movements captivated him, keeping his eyes glued to her as she continued on with the many different airbending techniques that she would practice each and every day. The way her hair blew around with her movements, as well as how focused her eyes would become made his heart soar, as did how excited she would become when she finally nailed a move that had previously given her trouble, jumping in the air and pumping her fist in excitement.

He would silently chuckle when he caught the young woman sticking her bottom lip out in a pout when she just couldn't get something just right or to go her way. The way she would put her hands on her hips and stick her tongue out at one of the airbending children when they wouldn't stop pestering her always caught his attention and put a smile on his face.

He always decided to make his presence known at that point in time, clearing his throat and saying something with a smirk on his face, to which Korra would turn to face him, tell him to stop being such a smart-ass, and meet him halfway for a hug and a kiss. She would ask him how long he had been there, and he would always reply with an awhile and a soft smile before kissing her again.

He could honestly say observing her train always brought a smile to his face and made his heart swell with pride each and every time he saw her progress further in her role as the Avatar.

* * *

This one is short, but I enjoyed writing it. Honestly, I had writers block with this prompt, however I managed this, and I think it turned out pretty decent. Let me know what you all think in a review. :) Thanks for reading!


	16. P is for Parents

_P is for Parents_

* * *

"Wow."

"Is that the only word you know now, Cool Guy?" Korra smiled at her husband from her position on the hospital bed.

"No," Mako answered calmly, eyes never leaving the bundled up, tan skinned, sleeping newborn in his arms. He rocked the infant gently and smiled, "I'm just still in shock."

The sight was perfect in Korra's eyes; the man she had loved for so many years now cradling their daughter in his arms was too much for her to even describe. The way his face had lit up the moment Korra asked if he would like to hold their daughter was enough to reinsure her of something she already had knowledge of — Mako was going to be the greatest father possible. As soon as Mako gazed in to their daughter's beautiful amber eyes and she flashed a toothless grin that reminded him so much of Korra's grin at him, Korra's heart had melted, as did her husband's, she was sure.

"She looks like her mother," Mako broke the silence, finally taking his eyes off of his daughter to gaze at his wife. "Beautiful, too, just like her."

"Well," Korra began, eyes locking with Mako's, "she has her father's hair. And his eyes."

"Meaning she'll be a firebender, just like her father!" Mako flashed a cocky grin.

"Are you kidding? Eye color doesn't guarantee anything! How do you know she won't be a waterbender? Or an earthbender? Or a _non-bender_ for that matter?"

"Either way, I won't love her any less," his grin faded to a soft smile as his eyes averted back to the newborn in his arms. "I just _know_ she's going to be a firebender, though."

"Let me guess," Korra began with a smirk, "Father's intuition?"

"It hasn't steered me wrong, yet," his grin returned as he referred to the day Korra informed him that she was pregnant and he in turn informed her that their child would be a girl. "The day she firebends, I'll take her out and teach her everything I know, and maybe one day she can be the captain of a pro-bending team, just like her father."

"You're really excited that she's finally here, aren't you?"

"Of course. Aren't you?"

"Of course. You're going to be a great father."

"And you're going to be a great mother."

Korra couldn't help the smile on her face as her husband spoke, "I love you," turned his eyes to the newborn and finished with, "and you, too."

* * *

I tried fixing the ending — writing and rewriting it several times to no avail. I decided to leave it with the ending it has, now, which, in my opinion, makes the entire drabble weak. I apologize for that. Either way, please be sure to leave me a review! I love reading them, especially the ones that help me grow as a writer. Now, before I go, I must inform you all ahead of time that letters S through Z still have yet to be written. Between my busy life, wisdom teeth removal and recovery, as well as writer's block, I haven't found the time to write for the remaining letters. I wanted to let you all know in case there is a delay in the usual update schedule. I will inform you all ahead of time if that, in fact, is to occur. I hope you all understand.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. See you next update!


	17. Q is for Quarrel

_Q is for Quarrel_

* * *

"You're such a jerk, you know that?"

"_I'm _a jerk? Why don't you take a look in the mirror before calling _me _names?"

"Oh, so now you're going to turn this around on me? I don't think so, _Mr. Perfect_!"

"_Mr_. Perfect? Look who's talking, _Ms. Avatar_!"

"You know, maybe you _should _stay gone when you're at work. Or, better yet, I'll make it easier for you!"

"Where are you going? Korra? Korra!"

The door slammed shut behind the fuming young woman, and all Mako could do was stand there, baffled as he watched her stalk out of their apartment to go Spirits-knows-where. He stood there for what seemed like forever before he finally gathered his thoughts, letting out a yell in anger and throwing the nearest object — a book he had been reading over the past few days — at the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair furiously, thinking over the subject of their fight. It seemed to be the exact same subject each and every time they fought, gradually growing in magnitude with each argument, leaving today's fight to finally hit both of their boiling points. He couldn't help the fact that being a rookie on the police force came with demanding and unpredictable schedules, often being those that the higher-ups didn't want; and she couldn't help the fact that, combined with her airbending training and her duties as the Avatar — meetings, visits to the other nations that spanned over a week's time, and taking down the latest evil wannabe in Republic City — they barely had time to so much as have a small conversation.

The lack of the other being around the majority of the time left the two frustrated and on-edge, causing the little time they _did _have together to revolve mainly around fighting about the issue at hand and never on resolving it. Mako knew resolving the ordeal wouldn't be easy, especially with how demanding their jobs were, and he was certain Korra knew this, as well; however, with how stubborn she was, he knew she wouldn't give up so easily on the fighting. It had already started, so why should Korra have to end it? As much as he knew she hated it, she wouldn't back down until he did.

So why hadn't he ended the argument in its early stages?

"Because I'm an idiot. That's why," Mako answered his thoughts aloud. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he yelled, punching the wall with each word.

The last thing he wanted was for his relationship with Korra to end over something that was just _so stupid_. He refused to let it happen, but, at this point, he didn't know where their relationship stood. With Korra gone, Mako was left in their apartment, alone with his thoughts on what he _should have _done in order to prevent her from storming out but ultimately didn't execute.

Normally, the young firebender would take a different approach in handling verbal fights. During their past quarrels, Mako was always the one to take a step back and analyze the situation, determining what the best approach was in order to stop the argument dead in its tracks before it escalated further.

His previous question as to why he hadn't stopped the argument sooner popped into his mind, again, along with the most logical answer he could come up with.

He clearly had no solution to the matter at hand, and that frustrated the absolute hell out of him.

Running his fingers through his hair once again, Mako made his way toward the sofa and took a seat, slouching down and burying his face in his hands. Korra had left him here, and he had no clue if their relationship would even be saved at this point.

His stomach knotted up at the mere thought of it.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he groaned into his hands.

"Calm down, City Boy. I heard you yelling and pounding on the walls from downstairs."

Mako's attention instantly shot toward the entrance of the apartment upon hearing the familiar voice and the closing of the door. There stood Korra, looking utterly exhausted, not a hint of anger in her eyes. He was baffled.

"I thought you left," he admitted, legs seeming to move on their own as he stood from his spot on the sofa.

"I did," Korra gripped at her arm, gazing down at the floor. "I made it as far as the lobby and that's when I heard you. You're really lucky it was me and not the manager that heard you hitting the wall or we would have been out of a place to live."

"You mean you still want to live here?"

Korra stared at him, raising an eyebrow in question. "What? Of course I still want to live here. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought..." It was Mako's turn to look away, now. His eyes moved to each and every place that _wasn't _Korra. "We got in a pretty bad fight and you left, so I thought that was it for us."

"Why would you think that?" she furrowed her brows in concern. "Just because we got in a stupid fight doesn't mean I'm leaving you, Mako."

"You stormed out, though."

"_So? _I needed to clear my head. You've done that _plenty _of times, Tough Guy."

Mako's eyes moved back to Korra's where he was met with an equal amount of guilt and unspoken apologizes that matched his own. The pangs of guilt in his chest seemed to swell at the sight of her, leaving him to mentally kick himself repeatedly until he finally uttered the two simplest words he should have in the first place: _I'm sorry._

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Korra assured, slowly moving toward the tall young man. "I'm the one that threw a hissy fit over you working. I'm the one that needs to apologize."

"No, Korra, you don't," he closed the gap, immediately feeling the urge to take the Avatar in his arms, reassuring her that everything would be _perfect _from now on and that he would try _harder _to spend time with her and not let this happen again. "You have every right to be angry with me. I knew from the beginning that you would be a busy person, and that was fine with me because I thought I could just be with you every step of the way. Then I made the decision to get the job on the force without realizing that would put a strain between us. I didn't think rookies were worked _that _hard."

"Do you not remember how proud of you I was when you made that decision?" Korra asked, gaze burning into his. "I still am proud of you. Just... Look, I know this entire thing got out of hand, but, I just miss you. A lot. I wasn't sure how to handle it, so, you know how I am..."

"All too well," Mako somehow managed a soft smile. "And I miss you, too. A lot."

"Just don't ever feel bad for your work schedule getting in the way of... us," Korra smiled, as well, wrapping her arms around Mako's neck. "That isn't your fault. And I know not to feel bad about _my _schedule getting in the way, either. Hell, this entire thing was set in stone from the moment I was born and I can't change it. We just... need to find a way around everything."

"Well, how about this," Mako began, bringing his hands to rest on Korra's lower back and pulled her close to his frame. "On my days off, and the rare days I get off early, we can do anything you want. Your schedule is a lot more flexible than mine. And if Tenzin doesn't appreciate you missing a day or two of training that week—"

"He can deal with it," Korra finished.

"He can deal with it," Mako echoed with a smile. "I love you too much to lose you to something as stupid as this. We're going to get through this now that we actually _have _some sort of plan. We're fighters."

"We're fighters," Korra smiled back. "I love you, City Boy."

"I love you, too."

* * *

I'm getting around to writing letters S through Z, now. I'm somehow finding time, which is good. :) However, if anything happens that affects the update schedule, I will let you know ahead of time! Please remember to review, and thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it!


	18. R is for Rummage

She found him in the attic of the pro-bending arena — the place he called home for _years _— that evening, sitting with his legs tucked underneath the other and his back facing her at the end of the room. From where she stood, the young Avatar was at such an angle that allowed her a view of what _exactly _her boyfriend was doing by himself in his — nearly — former home. A medium sized, cardboard box sat in front of him, the flaps opened with several different items sticking out from every which way. She could see him holding — what appeared to be — a piece of paper ever so delicately in his hands, his gaze focused on that and that alone.

She had come looking for him when he was nowhere to be found during the moving process from the attic into the apartment they were to now sharing together, something of which Bolin had pointed out halfway through his process of helping after Mako had taken off, proclaiming he had forgotten something back at the arena. He had been gone for nearly half-an-hour before the younger of the two brothers had pointed it out, prompting Korra to make her way to the arena in the middle of the snowy, winter night to retrieve her missing boyfriend.

"Hey, Cool Guy," Korra broke the silence, slowly walking towards the sitting young man who jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, unaware she had tracked him down. "You've been gone for half-an-hour. Did you find what you were looking for?"

His arm quickly shot up to his eyes, rubbing them against his sleeve vigorously as Korra neared him. She quirked a brow at his sudden action, and, when she didn't receive an answer, she asked again.

"Y-yeah," Mako's voice quivered. He stood, quickly shoving the item he had in his hands into his pocket and turning to face her. "I found it."

Korra closely examined his bloodshot eyes and quickly knitted her brows together in concern. She glanced at the box on the ground behind him quickly, noticing that the items inside seemed to be old knick-knacks and toys that must have belonged to him as a child. "Your old toys, huh?"

"What?" Mako asked before remembering the contents of the box he had come back for. "Oh! Yeah. Well, _toy._ Stupid, huh?"

"It isn't stupid," she reassured with a soft smile, scooting past him to pick up a well-kept, stuffed platypus bear from the box. "I still have my old toys back with my parents."

Parents.

As soon as that word left her lips, Korra could have sworn she caught a hint of pain flash across Mako's eyes. She clutched the stuffed animal to her chest for a moment before extending it out to him. "Sorry. I know how much these things must remind you of them."

"Don't be sorry," Mako assured, taking the toy from Korra's hands. He examined it, memories of his childhood flooding his mind. "I remember the day I got this," he began, "My dad brought one for me and one for Bo home one night. He told us he remembered the two of us asking for these things when we saw them in a store, once. Bo and I had totally forgotten about even asking for them until he reminded us. We were so happy. Bo slept with his from that day on. I'm pretty sure he still does."

Korra noticed Mako allowing himself to flash a small smile as he spoke about the memory, his eyes never leaving the stuffed animal. With a small smile of her own, she said, "From the stories you've told me, your parents sound like they were amazing people."

"They were," Mako smiled once more. His hand shot into his pocket, pulling out the paper he had placed inside when Korra found him. "I found this in the box. It's the only picture I have of them." He extended his arm out, handing the worn photograph to the Avatar.

She accepted it, gently taking it in her hands and began to study it carefully. The man and woman in the photograph wore the biggest of smiles as they held each other close to their sides. The man with the red scarf draped around his neck that now belonged to Mako resembled him the most. From the structure of the face, to the eyebrows, to the hair and eyes, Mako was definitely his father's son. The woman beside him resembled Bolin the most, right down to the grin she gave in the picture that Korra often saw Bolin wear.

"You look just like your father," Korra whispered, expression softening as she further examined the photo.

"That's all I heard when I was a kid. My mom always said I acted just like him, too."

"Is this what you were looking at when I came up here?" she asked, handing the photo back.

"Yeah... I thought I had lost it when Bolin and I were out on the streets. We only had our platypus bears and this photo with us the entire time. I'm so happy I found both of them."

"Me too," Korra smiled, gently tugging on Mako's scarf, pulling him down to her level and kissing him. "I'm sure they're very proud of you. Of _both _of you."

"I hope so."

"By the way," Korra began, eyes averting away from Mako's gaze, "I kind of left Bolin alone at the apartment, so I highly doubt any work is getting done."

Mako's lips twitched in a smile at the mention of his brother which triggered a mental image of the young earthbender ignoring the work Korra left him to do for a moment and eating what little food the two had brought with them while he slacked off. "You're crazy, leaving him on his own, you know."

"I just wanted to come find you," she smiled, kissing him once more. "I'm glad I did. When we get home, we're putting that picture in a frame so you always have it nearby, okay?"

"I'd love that." Mako smiled fully, eyes brightening at her words.

* * *

I swear, no matter how many times I re-write the ending, it doesn't feel right. What do you all think? Let me know! Please don't forget to leave me a review! I love reading them! Thanks for reading, everyone! See you next update!


	19. S is for Sneak

_S is for Sneak_

* * *

Tonraq sat in the living room, surrounded by only the darkness that accompanied the night. His ears and eyes remained alert, listening for any little sound and watching for any little movement in the small house.

For the past two nights, the water tribe man was _certain _he heard someone going in and out of his home in the dead of night. He had brought it up to his wife both times, to which she could only shrug the occurrences as her husband becoming too paranoid over noises she said were caused by the wind. Granted, Tonraq never found anything missing from their home, nor had he found where a point-of-entry would be made possible, but he _knew _someone was coming in and out, and he was determined to catch them in the act.

Letting out a sigh, Tonraq was definitely ready to hang his hat and go back to bed until he heard a soft thud followed by pitter-patter down the hall. His gaze shot out toward the darkness of the hall and his eyebrow quirked in confusion as he wondered why whoever — or whatever — was entering his home was entering by the bedrooms.

He stood, grabbing his spear off of the wall and silently made his way down the hall. He glanced into his dark bedroom, faintly making out the form of his sleeping wife, and scratched at his chin in confusion. Sure, he was happy to find his wife sound asleep and perfectly fine, but what baffled him was the fact that there was only one bedroom left in the tiny home, which only meant one thing.

Whoever or whatever was entering his home in the wee hours of the night was entering through his daughter's bedroom.

The thought sent Tonraq's mind in a frenzy. No way was he going to have some creep taking advantage of his one and only daughter, despite his logic telling him that the young Avatar would definitely take care of herself if she were to find herself in any sort of trouble, just as she ad demonstrated many a time in Republic City. Despite this, the man crept through the hall slowly and silently, getting closer and closer to his daughter's bedroom with every second that passed. His breath remained at a steady pace, for he was worried of potentially warning the intruder of his presence. His grip on his spear tightened with such force, Tonraq was afraid of potentially snapping the weapon in half as he came to a stop at his daughter's bedroom door. One of his hands moved from the handle of the spear and slowly hovered toward the doorknob, gripping it and inhaling deeply. With one swift motion, he turned the knob and flung the door open, hand moving back to his spear in a flash and readying it for attack.

"Get away from my—" he began to yell, eyes that once burned with fury now softening with confusion at the sight he witnessed. "...Daughter..."

What he found within the bedroom was definitely different than what he envisioned in his mind; nonetheless, he was still rather infuriated by what his eyes settled upon.

The damned firebender boyfriend of his daughter's stood a few steps away from the bed, his face full of pure terror as he eyed the weapon in Tonraq's hands, while Korra eyed her father from her bed with equal terror and a hint of shock.

Mako had been the one entering the home these past few nights.

And Tonraq would have none of that.

His spear raised and Mako cringed, taking a step back as the blood drained from his face.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Tonraq snarled, subtly thrusting the spear forward.

"I... I..." the young firebender stammered, backing up until he reached the open window he had been entering the home from.

"I asked what you're doing in my daughter's room, boy!"

"Dad, it isn't what it looks like!" Korra intervened, jumping out from her bed and to her father's side. Her hands gripped his arms and she began to push them down in an attempt to calm her father.

"Isn't what it looks like my ass!" Tonraq spat, fighting against Korra's strength. "You were in bed and he was getting ready to jump right in along side you!"

"Sir, I swear that I—"

"Cut the crap, Mako! I was once your age! I know what young men want at that age, and I won't have any of that under my roof or with my daughter!"

"Dad!" Korra yelled, pulling down on her father's arms with much more force than before. "He didn't come here for that! Get that out of your mind!"

"It's a little suspicious that your boyfriend is sneaking into your room at two in the morning, Korra!"

"Sir, I would never do anything like that under your roof!"

"Like I'm going to believe that — Korra, let me go! The firebender needs to be taught a lesson!"

"What in Spirits' name is going on in here?"

The bickering suddenly came to an abrupt halt as three pairs of eyes moved to the doorway, landing on Korra's mother who wore a tired, yet angered expression on her face; one that mimicked that of Korra's.

"Our daughter has been sneaking_ him_ into her room these past few nights, Senna!" Tonraq answered, finally managing to break free from his daughter's hold. He kept the spear pointed toward Mako as he spoke once more, "I told you someone was sneaking in, and I finally found the culprit! A cop, at that! He should know better than to break into someone's home!"

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all of this," Senna said, vision focusing on the spear in her husband's hand and the pale face of the terrified firebender. Her gaze shifted toward her daughter, nearly smirking at the pout on her face and her arms folded across her chest. "Right, Korra?"

"Um..." Korra paused, eyes focused on her terrified boyfriend.

"Korra," Tonraq snarled, thrusting the spear toward Mako, earning a startled jump from the young man. "You have five seconds to explain what he's doing here before I put this spear right through his chest!"

"He's been coming here to sleep with me!" Korra quickly spat out, only realizing how _terrible_ her words sounded when she caught her parents' eyes widen in shock. She threw her hands around her father's arm once more, restraining him as he made an attempt to lunge at the firebender across from him. "Not like that, Dad!" she yelled, "I meant he comes here to sleep! That's all!"

"Sleep, my ass!" Tonraq growled, fury growing within him the more he stared down the young man. "He has his own bed in that guesthouse he and his brother stay at! He's coming here for one thing and one thing only — damn it, Korra! Let me go!"

"She's telling the truth, sir!" Mako finally piped up, voice cracking with fear.

"Like I'm going to believe you two!"

"Tonraq!" Senna chimed in, once again silencing the room and gaining all attention. "You _know_ Korra would never lie to us."

"The boy has his _own_ bed to sleep in!" Tonraq repeated. "Why the hell would he need to sleep in our _daughter's bed_?"

"They're in love," Senna softly smiled when she witnessed the tint of red spread across both Mako's and Korra's faces. "You of all people should know how love is when you're young. We were once the same way."

The spear slowly began to lower as the middle-aged woman's words began to sink in to her husband's mind. His angered expression softened and the fury faded from his blue eyes.

"If they want to share a bed, let them," Senna continued, sending a wink her daughter's way. "They both know better than to do something like that. Right, you two?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Mako stammered, while Korra simply nodded her head in agreement as she released her grip on her father's arm.

Sighing in defeat, Tonraq lowered the spear to his side and closed his eyes. As much as he hated the idea, he knew that this was a fight that he would never win, especially given who the two women in his life were.

"Fine," he reluctantly muttered, glancing at his wife with a look of defeat. He quickly turned his attention back toward the two young adults — one of which was now moving to her boyfriend's side and grasping his hand, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze — and furrowed his brows. "But if I hear _one, tiny, suspicious _noise come out of this room, that's it. This little rendezvous you two have going on will end, and I'll see to it that the relationship does, too. Understood?"

The two young adults nodded in agreement, awkwardly standing beside each other as they stared back at the burly water tribe man.

"Glad you two understand," Tonraq smiled, folding his arms across his chest the best way possible with the spear still in his hand. "Starting tomorrow, you _ask _permission to stay with my daughter. That means you're on your way back to that guesthouse with your brother, boy. Now scram before I change my mind about this thing and kill you on the spot!"

"Y-yes s-sir!" Mako stammered, quickly jumping through the window he had previously snuck in through and running for dear life through the thick snow.

It was at that moment that Tonraq smiled in content as he heard both his daughter and wife scolding him for further terrifying the young firebender and clearly going against the permission Senna had granted them.

* * *

Protective Tonraq is the best kind of Tonraq. I really hope we can see him playing the role of the classic protective father with Korra when it comes to Mako in Book 2. It would be both interesting and hilarious to see how Mako reacts! Thank you all for reading, and, please, don't forget to review! I'll see you next update! :)


	20. T is for Tears

_T is for Tears_

* * *

She finds him lying unconscious in the middle of the empty streets of the Dragon Flats borough at around midnight.

Having gone looking for him an hour or so after he didn't arrive home at the designated time he gave for after his night patrol, she hunted for him in every location of Republic City possible. From the police headquarters, to a coffee shop he frequented during his night shifts, to the areas she knew of that he patrolled during his night shifts, each time she found herself wandering the dimly lit city alone and worried. He had never been late when it came to going back home. In fact, he was often early. So why hadn't he showed up? What had happened to him?

It wasn't until she wandered down that dimly lit street and discovered him, lying unconscious in a puddle of blood beneath the street light, had her many questions been answered.

"Mako!" she yells just as her legs begin to move, almost as if on their own. She is running toward him for dear life, eyes never leaving his seemingly lifeless body while the tears begin to stream down her face. Time seems to stop in that moment, and she drops to her knees beside him, blinking back the tears quickly, yet not quite fast enough to prevent a few from falling upon the firebender's blood stained shirt. His wounds are bad, mainly centered across his chest where multiple scorch marks lie across his shirt, revealing the burned skin. Her eyes focus on the source of the blood — a gaping wound she can only assume was caused by a brutal attack from an earthbender — and her stomach begins to churn.

Doing her best to ignore her terrible stomach, she immediately presses two of her fingers to the hollow of his neck and sighs in relief when she is able to feel the gentle rhythm caused by the beating of his heart.

He is still alive.

Thank the Spirits.

She whispers to him, "Everything will be alright, Mako. Just stay with me," her voice cracking as she fights back her cries, and glances around the empty street in search of _some _source of water. Luckily, it had rained earlier that day, causing several puddles to have formed in the streets. In an instant, she has bent the water toward her and immerses her hands within in, hovering her hands just above Mako's wounds. The water begins to glow, signifying the healing process has begun, and the young firebender squirms slightly, tightens his closed eyelids, and moans in pain.

Her eyes light up at the sudden sound, despite it clearly being out of agony, and a small smile spreads across her face. She can feel the tears well up within her eyes; however, she blinks them back to the best of her ability, just as she did moments ago, and puts her focus back on healing the wounds.

"Mako," she begins, glancing at his pained face, "can you hear me?"

He groans and squirms again, and she begins to wonder if he is still in some sort of state of unconsciousness, that is, until his hand weakly wraps around her wrist. His eyes are slowly fluttering open, and his jaw falls slack as if he is trying to speak.

"I'll take that as a yes," she smiles.

"Korra..." Mako whispers, a small smile of his own capturing his lips at the sight of the Avatar.

"I'm here, Mako," she assures, eyes never leaving his. "I'm healing you. Don't worry."

"H-healing..? What... What happened?"

"I don't know, but we can figure that out once you're healed and fully conscious. Don't stress on it too much."

He falls silent after that, and Korra begins to worry that he has slipped back into a state of unconsciousness as she turns her focus back on healing his wounds. She has managed to stop the bleeding, and the burns he has suffered have begun to fade, returning his skin back to its normal, healthy state. She knows for him to heal properly, Mako will need to be placed in a hospital; however, she hasn't the means to make it to a payphone, especially if that means leaving the firebender in his current state. She decides she will carry him if needed, after all, the hospital isn't _too _far from their current position in the city.

"Thank you."

His voice brings her out of her thoughts, and, once more, she turns her attention back upon him. His eyes are half-lidded, and that same, small smile has captured his features.

"What for?" she asks.

"Finding me... Saving me..."

"It's my job," she manages a small chuckle, causing his smile to grow ever so slightly. "Now shut up so you don't open this gash. I don't need you bleeding if I plan to carry you to the hospital."

Mako's smile remains and he reassures her that he loves her, and apologizes for making her cry before drifting off into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

I only mention Korra crying twice, I believe; however, I didn't want to re-write something to fit the theme _better_, so to speak. I really like how this came out. It was originally written in Mako's POV, but it didn't feel quite right, so I re-wrote it in Korra's POV. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please don't forget to review, and, as always, thanks for reading! See you next update!

Side note: You can decide who attacked Mako and why. I'd like to see what your guys' theories are in your reviews! Keep the ideas imaginative!

Another side note: I usually write these oneshots with songs that _fit _the theme or situation. However, I somehow managed to write this particular oneshot while listening to _Locked Out of Heaven _by Bruno Mars. If you haven't heard it, search it up and you'll understand why the song isn't fitting for this oneshot _at all._ Just thought I'd share =)


	21. U is for Undefeated

_U is for Undefeated_

* * *

Korra found herself in a predicament.

Edging closer and closer to the edge of Air Temple Island with every blast of flames sent her way forced her to dodge and back away as she hurled her own flames back at her attacker. Spotting an opening, the young Avatar formed a fire bomb in her hand, quickly throwing it down in front of her attacker. The bomb erupts in flames, seemingly halting the attackers movements if only for a moment. The defensive maneuver buys Korra time, allowing her to jump to the side and away from the edge of the island, saving herself from a deadly fall.

However, she soon finds herself in the arms of her attacker, being pushed toward the ground with a surprisingly gentle force. Her back hits the ground with a thud, emitting a groan from her lips, and she begins to struggle against the hold her attacker has on her arms. Her bottom lip protrudes out slightly in a pout as her eyes bore in to her attacker's with a deadly glare.

"What was that about being undefeatable, Almighty Avatar?" Mako asks with a playful smirk, breath heavy and tickling her face.

Korra wrinkles her nose, giving up her struggle against her boyfriend's grip. His hands begin to release their hold, allowing her to smack the back of his head. "Shut up," she mutters, fisting her fingers in his hair and forcefully pulling him down for a kiss.

* * *

Short little drabble for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Please don't forget to review! =)


	22. V is for Vengeance

_V is for Vengeance_

* * *

"Mako, stop! It isn't worth it!"

He blocks out every sound from behind him, only focusing on the older man he has lifted up a few inches above his own height and slammed against the brick wall of a dark alleyway. The fire he has lit in his free palm grows larger alongside his anger which is clearly visible in his eyes and expression. The man he holds up by his shirt collar stares into his eyes will pure fear, silently pleading with him to spare his life, silently pleading for him to forgive his past actions.

He can't forgive this man. Not after what he had done to his family in the past.

And now that he has him in his hold, he isn't going to let him go so easily.

He wants his revenge.

"Please!" the man cries, shutting his eyes out of terror. "Please don't do this!"

"Shut up!" Mako growls as the flame in his palm grows in size. "Don't you _dare _plead for your life and expect me to give in! My parents did the same, and you murdered them in cold blood!"

"Mako, think about what you're doing!" Korra calls out from the end of the alley, watching the scene unfold and praying her boyfriend doesn't do something to jeopardize his job or, worse, his life. "You're an officer, now, Mako! You can arrest him and put him away for the rest of his life for what he did to your parents!"

"That isn't good enough! He needs to be dealt the same fate he dealt to my parents!"

The flame in his palm has grown to its full capacity, and his eyes bore into the older man's with pure hatred. Prison isn't good enough for this worthless piece of trash, he thinks. Death is the only answer in his mind.

With one final yell, he thrusts his hand forward, forcing the man to scream out of terror and struggle against the firebender's grip to the best of his ability.

"Mako, no!"

His hand has clenched in to a tight fist just inches away from the man's face, and the flame has extinguished. The anger lifts from his eyes, leaving behind guilt and terror with himself. Was he really about to stoop down to this man's level? He knew killing this man wouldn't bring back his parents; however, in the heat of the moment, he believed that killing him was what his parents would have wanted.

He knew better than that.

They were probably watching him, from wherever it is in the Spirit World that the deceased can check up on their loved ones, with anguish and disgust in their eyes.

He didn't want that.

He wanted them to be proud of his actions.

Murdering the man that murdered them wouldn't make them proud.

And it would land him in prison — the same place the man should been placed a long time ago. Away from Bolin. Away from Korra. Away from his friends and co-workers.

Without hesitation, he releases his hold on the man's shirt, dropping him to the ground on his backside. He notices the man staring at him in complete shock and mouths _I'm sorry _before the man hastily picks himself up off of the ground and dashes out of the alleyway, most likely to a place where he will never been seen or heard from again.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to face his girlfriend with much shame. He almost let her down.

"How pathetic am I?" he asks her, dropping to his knees and punching the ground over and over until his knuckles begin to bleed. "I nearly became the one thing I swore I would never become. I nearly became _him_."

"You aren't pathetic, Mako," Korra reassures, kneeling down beside the firebender. "You got caught up in your anger, and, from what I've learned, anger can lead you to do things you would never normally do."

"I'm so sorry that you had to see me that way."

He feels her arms wrap around his frame, dragging him closer toward her in a loving embrace. She kisses his cheek and tells him the man who murdered his parents will get caught, eventually, and get what he deserves in prison.

He hopes so.

* * *

I've never really written anything like this, before. I'm usually one for the fluffy humor, yet I had the idea for this in my mind and it had to be written. Please let me know how I did with a review! Thanks for reading! See you next update!


	23. W is for Weakness

_W is for Weakness_

* * *

He was her weakness.

From his jet black hair, to his golden eyes, to his charming grin, to his strong frame; Avatar Korra certainly couldn't get enough of her newfound boyfriend.

The firebender was definitely aware of the effect he had on her. With every opportunity he had, Mako would flash a crooked grin in his girlfriend's direction, falling amused with the faint shade of red that would spread across her face. He would follow up with a quick wink before turning his attention elsewhere, a satisfied smile capturing his lips. Yes, he was well aware of what his antics did to the Avatar, and, though it kept him amused, it infuriated Korra.

He made it difficult for her to focus during her usual training. Whether he was simply standing with his back against a tree and his arms folded across his chest, intently watching the young woman, or answering her request to assist her in testing out her newfound knowledge in a fight, she simply couldn't handle him being around. With that cocky grin of his and the way his abdomen looked beneath the thin fabric of his wifebeater, it took Korra all of her might to keep her composure in check.

She often wondered if the Avatar was even _supposed_ to have a weakness. Though, she was well aware she was only human, and all humans had their weaknesses. Hers just happened to be the young firebending police officer named Mako.

And as long as it was him, she didn't mind being a tad bit weak.

* * *

Another short one. Not my best, for it was rushed due to the release of Assassin's Creed 3 which I LITERALLY played all day today (which would be yesterday, for when this is posted). I know. Terrible. Forgive me for the rushed chapter. I promise the others will make it up to you all. Don't forget to review, and thank you all for reading!


	24. X is for Xerothermic

_X is for Xerothermic_

* * *

"Jeez," Mako groaned, falling back against the bed that lay center of the hotel room. "If I knew the Fire Nation was this xerothermic, I never would've agreed to come with you."

"Xero-what now?" Korra asked as she moved across the room, completely perplexed.

"_Xerothermic_," Mako repeated, struggling to lift his shirt off of his body. He sighed in content when he finally accomplished the daunting task and threw the shirt on the floor. "It means hot and dry, which the Fire Nation is. I hate it."

"A firebender that hates the Fire Nation," Korra mused, taking a seat beside said firebender on the edge of the bed, following his lead in falling back against the comfort of the mattress. "I never thought I'd come across one."

"I don't hate the Fire Nation. I just hate the climate here," he corrected the young woman beside him. "After growing up in the city where we have all four seasons, you develop a dislike for consistent weather patterns. That, and I hate having to wear such dressy clothes for these events you have to attend. It's way too hot for a long-sleeve dress shirt!"

"You could always show up naked, you know," Korra moved to her side, resting her head against her hand and flashing a mischievous grin at her not-so-amused boyfriend. "The guests and royals wouldn't appreciate it, but I know I would."

Mako gazed at her from the corner of his eye, lips twitching as he fought the smile he knew was coming on. "I'm sure _you_ wouldn't appreciate them throwing me out and placing me in jail for public indecency."

"They wouldn't throw you in jail," she reassured, "That's one of the perks of being the Avatar's boyfriend!"

"Korra," he sighed heavily, throwing his arms behind his head, "These are _royals _we're talking about. Avatar's boyfriend or not, I'm sure they don't want some guy showing up naked to a formal event."

Her bottom lip protruded out in a pout as she rolled back on to her back. She folded her arms across her chest and huffed in defeat. "You're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun. I just don't want to get thrown in jail and lose my job in the process — damn, it's still so hot!"

"You know," her mischievous grin reformed upon her features, "we're alone. You could always strip down right here to get cool."

"_Korra..._"

* * *

This letter definitely was one of the tougher ones; however, I managed. Let me know what you all think with a review! Thanks for reading. See you all next update! =)


	25. Y is for Yes

_Y is for Yes_

* * *

"Look, I really like you, and I think we were meant for each other!"

Those words — reminiscent to those spoken to him by the Avatar — had spewed from the young firebender's lips all too quickly; all too unwillingly. His arm was extended out before him, hand holding a small, velvet box that he —_ of course _— had forgotten to open during his nervous outburst. His face contorted into several different variants of embarrassment, nervousness, and confusion, all of which were accompanied by a bright shade of red he was _certain _had made its way down his neck by now.

His golden eyes were glued to those big, blue ones that belonged to the young woman before him. They had gone wide the moment the words she remembered speaking to him just a few years ago left his lips. He hadn't a clue if her reaction — let alone the fact that she had been left speechless — was that of good or bad. He certainly had made a fool of himself. Instead of the usual drop to one knee, open the ring box, and speak the words, _will you marry me_, he had taken it upon himself to propose to the love of his life after dinner while he stood at the sink, cleaning the dishes with her help. It certainly wasn't the most _romantic _setting; however, he couldn't bear the anxiety he had felt all through dinner, which only grew worse when she would ask him if he was okay. He had decided that, the quicker he got the question asked, the quicker he got an answer, and the quicker he could rid himself of his anxiety and fears and celebrate, or rid himself of his anxiety and fears and crawl in his bed, alone, depressed, and devastated.

How could she say no to him, though? He loved her. She loved him. It was as simple as that. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, yet he hadn't a clue if she shared the same want — the same need. After being in a relationship for five years and living together for four, he assumed she would want to make the same commitment to him as he did to her. So why hadn't she answered yet?

He hadn't asked a question. That's why.

"I — uh — l-let me do this over!" he stammered, anxiously shuffling the velvet box between his hands. He clumsily dropped to his knees, only remembering after the fact that it's _one _knee, not two. After fixing his mistake, he gazed up at the young woman staring at him in wonder and confusion, and, as calmly as possible, spoke, "That didn't come out how I planned, but — uh — I meant what I said. I love you, Korra, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you my wife, Korra."

His right hand shook as he moved to open the velvet box in his left, revealing the beautiful yet simple diamond engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?"

It felt like forever as he awaited an answer. However, the way her eyes brightened and her lips formed that grin of hers, he knew the answer to his question.

"_Yes_."

* * *

Second-to-last chapter for this series. Sad, I know! I really do hope you all enjoyed it, though. I enjoyed writing it :) Please don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! See you for the next — and last — update!


	26. Z is for Zeal

_Z is for Zeal_

* * *

"Mako! Mako! Wake up!"

"Nng... I'm sleeping..."

"Stop being lazy and get up! It's snowing!"

The young firebender groaned, shifting to lie on his stomach and bury his head beneath his pillow. He could faintly hear Korra huff in annoyance at his actions just before her hands gripped at his shoulders as she began to shake him.

"Firebenders are supposed to rise with the sun, now, get up and let's go outside!"

"This firebender rises when he's good and ready," Mako's reply came out muffled from beneath his pillow.

Bottom lip protruding out in to a pout, Korra took hold of the pillow covering her boyfriend's head and threw it to the side, gaining an annoyed groan from the young man and a scowl shot in her direction. She grinned in accomplishment when he finally rose from their bed and lazily moved to the closet, swinging the two doors open and grabbing a pair of pants, a shirt, and a warm jacket.

"You got your way," he yawned, pulling his pants up to his waist. "But I'm not staying out there for long. It's freezing out there."

"You're a firebender, just heat yourself up," she teased, grin remaining. She waited until he pulled his jacket over his arms before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door to their apartment. "Come on, let's go have some fun!"

"For someone who grew up surrounded by snow every day of the year, you sure are enthusiastic about it."

"It's different in the city, especially since it doesn't get buried in it."

Korra stopped at the door after finishing her sentence and turned to face the still groggy firebender with a smile. "Besides," she began, taking his other hand in her own, "I get to share this with you, so that makes it better."

* * *

Fun Fact: I didn't like the way this came out after writing it; however, after reading it over later in the day, I'm failing to find what I thought made it so terrible. I've come to enjoy it!

On to the actual author's note, I'm sad to have finished this collection. It definitely was very fun to do, and I really appreciate each and every one of you that has stuck with this story from the beginning, found it recently, or have just found it now that the collection is finished! I also appreciate each and every review I have received on this collection. I enjoyed reading each one! They definitely were highlights of my day, and I will miss receiving them. I can't express enough how thankful I am that you all enjoyed this collection! I truly am thankful for all of you who have read the collection from letters A through Z (ha, puns!).

I'm not done with writing yet, though! While I will be taking a break for a bit, I do plan to get a (very) late start on Makorra Month. I haven't a clue when that will be published to the site, but, when it is, those of you who have me on your author alert list will be notified. If you don't want to miss that, or any of my future Makorra stories, please be sure to add me to your alerts! It will help you all keep up with my work. Or, you can always lurk the recently published stories, of course! Either way works out.

Again, I thank you all for reading and keeping up with this series. I truly hope you all enjoyed each and every chapter I had to offer. And with that, I leave you all until my next publishing to this site. Thank you all!


End file.
